deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama VS Sonic Blast Man
Saitama VS Sonic Blast Man is a What If? episode of Death Battle, made by Rabbitgentleman. It features 2 punching superheroes with speedy abilities from One Punch Man and Taito's video game series of the same name respectively. Saitama is to be voiced by Max Mittelman and Sonic Blast Man is to be voiced by Patrick Seitz. Description One Punch Man VS Sonic Blast Man! These 2 powerful, punching superheroes will face each other to find out how powerful the hero is in coming on top. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: When it comes to the art of punching, either a boxer or a trained puncher is powerfully strong enough to show and test the strength of their fists. Boomstick: And these fistful superheroes are proved to be the most powerful, fastest and mighty of all! Like Saitama, the One Punch Man. Wiz: And Sonic Blast Man, the hero who fights for freedom. (Camera zooms out to reveal Wizard & Boomstick) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Saitama (*Cues: One Punch Man - Peaceful Days (Original)*) Boomstick: A-City, a large city where consists civilians, who are heading for work, school and other locations, and of course superheroes. Wiz: Plus, there was filled with Monsters or Mysterious Beings that probably attempt to destroy every city in the world. For example... [A mysterious explosion occurs] (*Cues: One Punch Man: Monster*) Boomstick: Oh my freakin' god! What happened to the city?! Wiz: After the danger encounters, someone mysteriously set off the explosion with the smoke coming out and surrounding the buildings to spread a disaster. Boomstick: And who is responsible for this terrorist threat? Wiz: That villain is called Vaccine Man. Boomstick: Yeah. He's a monster guy who constantly began rampaging the city apart by throwing fireballs on it. Wiz: But when a peacekeeping organization, known as the Hero Association, receives a signal warning to that explosive incident, there were 2 notable superhero members: Lightning Max and Smile Man. Boomstick: Oh, too bad they were both taken down by him, and people are alerting and evacuating from the areas where the explosions are set to cause a lot of trouble. Wiz: As a terrorizing incident goes on by the likes of a villain, this bald man in a superhero costume, consisting a white cape, a yellow uniform with white ascends, red gloves, a belt, and a pair of red boots, is commonly named Saitama. Just his surname. Right, Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah, good for him. Even if Saitama rushed in and quickly saved a little girl, who is crying, from the bare hand of Vaccine Man, he asks about the introduction of a bald superhero. Vaccine Man: You're a fast one. Who are you? Saitama: Just a guy who's a hero for fun. Vaccine Man: You're kidding. (*Cues: One Punch Man: Kowa*) Wiz: Well, let's move on to Saitama's flashback. Three years earlier before losing his hair into a baldy, Saitama appears as a businessman. Boomstick: No, stupid! Like Saitama said, he needs to look for a job by the time if he lost another. So he's unemployed; not a businessman! Wiz: Okay. Anyway, in the middle of a crowded street, he first discovered a super-villain and the first Mysterious Being named Crablante as he likely used to became a hero for saving the day from any harm. Boomstick: What? He ate too much crab to mutate himself into a crab guy? That's too weird to look at his body. Wiz: Right. Turns out that every Mysterious Being is naturally created by abnormal cell reaction that has been triggered by negative emotions according to Dr. Genus. Boomstick: That fellow mad scientist. Wiz: In addition to the nature, the other factors are also capable of creating Mysterious Beings, such as pollutants, environmental changes, and even genetic engineering. From the past 15 years, Monsters frequently appeared more for the first time. It is not known what an actual purpose can do. However, they seemed to be hostile towards humankind in the world as they most likely want to terrorize cities and citizens. Some of them are derived from the human backgrounds due to their obsession for many things. Another alternative for transforming human beings into Monsters is through the injection and absorption of genetically mutated cells known as Monster Cells, which is provided by the Monster Association, the nemesis organization to Hero Association. Boomstick: What? Every Monster like Crablante is still harmful to humans? Yeah. His next target is a little boy with a cleft big chin that looks like balls of a dick because he is going to kill him by ripping his arms out for his revenge as he revealed that he defaced his body while sleeping in the park by drawing nipples on his chest at both sides with permanent ink. Just take a look if Crablante has seen a kid before he finishes him off with his pincers. Crablante: K-K-K-K-!! Found you!! [Saitama rushes in and rescued the boy while Crablante smashing a ground with his pincer] Boomstick: Yay! You saved him. Good job!... I really hate kids. Wiz: That's how Saitama tries to rescue people because he doesn't want the kid dead. It is revealed that Crablante has really slaughtered many people as his preys before. If he sees the kid impaled by Crablante, then it will become one of his worst nightmares. Boomstick: Oh! Too bad for that attempt! And don't follow the nightmares, kids. Wiz: When he was just a boy, his childhood dream wants to be a hero instead of looking for a job and being a businessman, but superhero as Crablante reminds him of an anime villain from a classic TV program he watched. Then he tries to fight Crablante in the first battle as a hero, but he slapped him into a trash site. Boomstick: So, is he gonna kill him at the front? Oh! Nevermind. He got hit by a little rock to see who did it. (*Cues: One Punch Man: Smash An Enemy*) Wiz: As Crablante continues his fight against Saitama, he found the way to have enough power for getting himself up, ripped his tie off, and slayed him by forcefully pulling out an eye stalk with it in a brutal fashion. Boomstick: Nice job, murderer! You ripped Crablante's eye stalk off with a tie! It reminds me of Berzerk when Guts killed anyone in his way. (*Cues: One Punch Man: Strongest Man*) (*Cues: One Punch Man: BATTLE!!*) (*Cues: One Punch Man: Main Theme ~Seigi Shikkou~*) Boros: The set of armor, which was used to seal in immeasurable, irresistible power, has now been broken. Saitama: Okay. Sonic Blast Man (*Cues: Sonic Blast Man - Opening*) Wiz: The hero of justice has arrived from a planet far away to protect the Earth. His name is Sonic Blast Man. Boomstick: That is an epic introduction to a fistful superhero, Wiz! Wait... If he's from the planet far away from the solar system, is he an alien or something? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Oh. (Camera switches to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Ugh... Let's try again. (Static, camera glitches out to show "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES" title card with a drunken Boomstick staggering by a film camera.) (Camera returns to normal and back to the analysis.) (*Cues: Sonic Blast Man - Opening*) Wiz: Ahem... A hero who came from beyond the stars to safeguard the peace of the Earth. His name is Super Sonic Blast Man. Boomstick: That is an epic introduction to a fistful superhero, Wiz! Wiz: But there's no rest for the hero. Fight for love and justice! (*Cues: Sonic Blast Man - Town*) Sonic Blast Man: Fighting for freedom! Pre-fight (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates again*) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. And we've ran the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Who will win the fight to the death in terms of their abilities? Saitama Sonic Blast Man Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Rabbitgentleman